The permeation of solvents through gloves and subsequent absorption through the skin may represent a significant route of exposure to hazardous chemicals used in semiconductor micro fabrication facilities. It is well known that the permeation of a mixture of chemicals through protective clothing can often be much faster than that observed for the pure components of the mixture. Of particular concern are organic solvent mixtures containing glycol-ether derivatives which are recognized reproductive hazards that are readily absorbed through the skin. We propose to investigate the permeation resistance of several glove materials when challenged with selected liquid mixtures used as photoresists and solvent formulations in semiconductor manufacturing processes. The standard permeation test method, ASTM F739-85, will be used to determine breakthrough times and permeation rates for glove materials from several manufacturers against common process mixtures and their pure components. Tests will be performed at 25 degrees C and 37 degrees C covering the range of expected glove temperatures (i.e., from room temperature to body temperature). Comparisons of permeation behavior will be made between the pure components and their mixtures, different glove materials, and different manufacturers. The results of this study will provide a means for assessing the potential for dermal exposure to hazardous process chemicals and a basis for recommendations on the proper selection and use practices for gloves in semiconductor processing facilities.